


maybe halloween isn't that bad after all

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, excuse me the title i'll change it when i'll think of something better, idk???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: Jihoon hates Halloween. A little girl and her uncle want to change it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jigyu trash squad on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jigyu+trash+squad+on+twitter).



> happy halloween!

Jihoon sighed with irritation hearing the doorbell again. He was already fed up with all those kids going around asking for sweets. He didn't even care anymore if they did something to his house, threw eggs on it or did some other stupid shit.

He hated Halloween. He hated it with all his might. So when he heard someone coming again, he stormed to the door and whipped it open.

"I am NOT giving you sweets this is a STUPID tradition and-"

He stopped when he noticed who he's talking to. Because it wasn't a group of middle-schoolers dressed up as Harley Quinns and Jokers or Clowns. It was a small child, not older than five. The child was in a fairy costume, expression shocked and eyes becoming watery.

Oh no.

"Shit- no, that's a bad word, I should't, fu- no," Jihoon started rambling. "I'm so sorry I-"

He couldn't finish, because the child started crying.

"No no no, don't, I didn't mean to-"

"Uncle Gyuuu!" the child wailed. Only then Jihoon noticed a man standing in some distance, absorbed in doing something on his phone. He had jeans overalls and plaid shirt on - was it his costume or he dressed like that normally? Hard to tell. He finally looked up when the child called for him once again.

"What happened?" he asked in serious tone jogging up to them. The child pointed to Jihoon.

"He's rude!"

Said uncle Gyu looked at Jihoon from above. He was really tall. And handsome too. Shit.

"Why are you being rude to a kid? Are you insane?"

"No, I just thought it's those annoying middle schoolers again," Jihoon said, trying to defend himself. It didn't make him feel less bad about what he did though. He felt like he should do something - the child was still crying, now latching to the man's leg.

"Okay, I'm really sorry, I should look before I spoke," he said, and suddenly an idea came to his mind. A stupid, stupid idea. "Do you want to come inside for some tea and cupcakes?"

Little fairy glanced up.

"Cupcakes?"

Jihoon nodded with a small smile. He bought the cupcakes all for himself, but...

"So you will forgive me my rudeness."

"Can we come in uncle? Pleease, uncle!" She wasn't crying anymore. Amazing.

The man looked at Jihoon with hesitation, but then also smiled. And it was a fucking beautiful smile.

"I think we can, Hana."

And that's how their three ended up sitting in Jihoon's kitchen, eating colorful cupcakes and drinking sweet, fruity tea. Both the girl and her uncle (Mingyu, as he introduced himself) forgave him quickly. It had to be the cupcakes doing, but he didn't complain. Hana had whipped cream on her nose, which looked adorable, and Mingyu also couldn't eat without staining his face. He wanted to wipe both of their faces, but deciding it would be weird, he settled only on cleaning Hana.

"So, are you a fairy too?" The girl asked. Jihoon frowned.

"No, why?"

It was Mingyu who answered with a giggle.

"Your hair."

Jihoon touched it before realizing it's about its color, freshly dyed lilac. He chuckled.

"No, that's not a costume. You're a better fairy than me. And your uncle is... uh... a cool farmer."

"I'm not a farmer!" Mingyu said with fake anger. "I'm a scarecrow! How can you not recognize this iconic outfit?"

Jihoon chuckled.

"I think my eyesight's going bad, sorry."

"So if you're not fairy, why didn't you dress up as one for Halloween?" Hana asked curiously.

"Actually, I don't celebrate Halloween."

Little girl gasped.

"Why? But it's so fun!"

He shrugged.

"Not fun to me."

"I will show you it is fun!" she said with a determined tone in her voice. "Right, uncle Gyu?"

"Of course." He nodded firmly. "We can watch some scary movie together!" he suggested.

"Oooh, we should! Mr. Jihoon, do you want to do it?"

He laughed, looking at her and her uncle's determined expressions.

"Okay, we can eat the rest of the cupcakes while watching a movie. What should it be?"

"I know, I know!" Hana raised her hand. "We should watch this movie about lions my mom said is too scary for me!"

Jihoon looked at Mingyu in confusion. Did she mean one of those National Geographic movies? About real animals? Well, it quite scary, but...

'The Lion King', Mingyu mouthed at him.

"The Lion King? But this isn't..."

Mingyu shook his head.

"Believe me, for a child her age it can be scary," he whispered, leaning over the table so the excited girl would't hear him.

"Okay." Jihoon could swear he would do anything if Mingyu asked him like that, face close and warm breath grazing his ear.

Shit. He was already too deep in this.

So they took the remaining cupcakes to the living room and Mingyu and Hana seated themselves on the couch, while Jihoon found said movie online and connected the computer to the tv. Noticing that tea is gone, he prepared hot cocoa for them all.

"Won't her mom be angry if she knows we let her watch this?" Jihoon asked quietly, close to Mingyu's ear, as Hana was sitting between them looking excitedly on the screen.

"She's my older sister, she's angry at me like 80% of the time."

"That's why she let Hana go treat-or-tricking with you?"

"That's why she made me go with her."

"Shh, you're interrupting!" the girl said in a loud whisper. Both men giggled and stopped talking.

They quickly got into the plot, even if Jihoon and Mingyu had already seen this animation a couple of times. They cried when Mufasa died (thinking that the other can't see) and covered Hana's eyes sometimes. (When their fingers met, they tried to play it cool, like nothing happened. But it did.)

Hana fell asleep about ten minutes before the end of the movie. Both men watched it, and then it was time for Mingyu to take the girl home.

"She didn't get much sweets actually," Mingyu said with her in his hands, "but I think she had fun here with you."

Jihoon smiled.

"I also had fun."

Mingyu beamed at him.

"She will be really happy when she hears about that. Thank you."

Jihoon blushed a bit.

"It's nothing. And sorry once again."

Mingyu said his goodbye and left. And Jihoon could go back to hating Halloween, but now because of his own stupidity and shyness - because he could ask Mingyu out. And he didn't.  
He was an idiot.

***

It was two days later, Jihoon still sulking and not explaining a thing to his concerned friends, when he heard a doorbell. Thinking it was a food delivery guy he went quickly to open, finding there a tall handsome man to his surprise.

"Mingyu?" he asked with disbelief. He didn't think he'll see him ever again.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry that I'm doing it like this, but..." He scratched his neck. Was he embarrased? "Hana said that she wants to play with you some other time because she thinks you're cool and fun. And I don't have your phone number, but I remembered the address, so..."

"Of course, I can give you my number," Jihoon said. "Uh, and see Hana. Give you my number so we can decide when Hana can come play with me. Uh." Great - now he was embarrassed too. When Mingyu gave him his phone, he quickly typed his number in. And, biting his lower lip, he quickly made a decision. "But... Would you like to meet me too? Without Hana?" He looked up hesitantly, only to find a smile slowly creeping onto Mingyu's face.

"Yes, I'd love- I mean, I'd like to. Very much."

Jihoon smiled too.

"Cool."

Mingyu nodded.

"Cool."

They looked at each other for a while, before Mingyu quickly saying "bye, see you!" when the car parked nearby honked. Jihoon waved at him and closed the door.

Well, maybe Halloween wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
